


The Hard Call

by tessdebelle



Series: Teacher!Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, Hydra Agent May, Teacher Phil, Teacher!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessdebelle/pseuds/tessdebelle
Summary: "It would be terrible if something were to happen to Mr. Coulson. Wouldn’t it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Melanie prompted: Where May possibly get a mission to have to hurt another civilian and she refuses. Only for the higher ups to show her a photo of Phil and saying something to the effect of, “it would be terrible if something were to happen to Mr. Coulson. Wouldn’t it?”
> 
> Blame her.

“Agent May.”

A shadowy figure nodded to Melinda as she entered the room carrying a file. She’d read it over several times and each time she went to plan the mission, to kill a civilian who was an unknowing informant to a Hydra enemy, she hadn’t been able to do it. Thinking about the op kept her up at night and no matter what she tried she just couldn’t do it. Whenever she looked at the tiny photo of the female yoga instructor, all she saw was Phil.

“I came to return this.” She said, setting the file on the table and sliding it down towards her superiors. One of them picked it up, scanning it and putting it back down.

“I see.” He said, and even though she wasn’t easily scared, Melinda felt chills running down her spine. Her superiors at Hydra had always been scary, even though she had made her choice long ago - announcing any kind of allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D. once it fell and was left with only a few scattered members would have been a death sentence.

She waited as her superiors spoke quietly, and the file was passed back down to her, with a photograph attached to it by a paperclip. She picked it up and bit back a whimper. 

A photo of Phil was attached to the file. The photograph was from a trip they’d taken to D.C. to see a special history exhibit. It had been a great day - she couldn’t remember having smiled so much before her Bahrain op. The photo was of both of them, but a large red ‘x’ was drawn over his face. Crossed out. “It would be a shame if something bad were to happen to Mr. Coulson, wouldn’t it?” One of her bosses asked.

Melinda’s throat closed in panic. No, they hadn’t killed him, but it was a close call. They would do it if she stepped out of line, they had this to hold over her, to keep her from disobeying. If she didn’t do exactly what they wanted… Phil would die. “I’ll go right now and complete the mission.” She said, her voice breaking. 

She’d do anything to protect him, even if it meant tearing apart what humanity she had left.


End file.
